April Fools
by DWD300
Summary: The story takes place after my fanfic "Silver Apple".  After Shaka won Misty's heart, Milo invited Aphrodite over for a drink to get over with the Golden Apple defeat together.  Little did they know  or maybe they did know  their story will begin here...
1. Chapter 1

**April Fools**

**Chapter 1**

Milo took a look at the countless beer cans all over the place and turned his eyes back to Aphrodite, who just shrugged.

"I told you I can drink." Aphrodite said, "Unless you have something stronger, otherwise I'll call it a night."

"Of course I do. I have Vodka." Milo glared at him challengingly and added, "90 proof."

Aphrodite glared back at him with a mocking smile: "You don't know what you are getting yourself into. I feel as good as if I just drank one can of beer."

"Me too!" Being so competitive, Milo would not back off a single inch, "I feel so good as if I had been drinking Coke."

"Oh really?" Aphrodite said and laughed inwardly because he could tell Milo was getting a little drunk. Knowing Milo for so long, he could sense the subtle difference in his speech. He stood up, "I'm leaving."

"Don't run, Aphro." Milo grabbed Aphrodite's wrist and stopped him from walking out of the dining room, "Are you afraid of getting drunk…in my temple?"

"Excuse me?" Aphrodite turned back and saw Milo winced at him, "You are so dead. Bring the Vodka." He sat back down at the table.

Some time later.

The first Vodka bottle had joined the beer cans in the recycle collection and they were working on the second bottle. Actually, Aphrodite was the only one working on the second bottle now because Milo had rested his head on the table.

"Hey Milo, "Aphrodite emptied the second Vodka bottle, "how come you haven't touched your glass for a while?" He found himself so humorous and laughed out loudly as he threw a popcorn chicken into his mouth.

Milo fought hard to raise his hand only to knock the glass down. Two seconds later, gravity won the war against his head, which was back to the table again.

"Oh no…" Aphrodite blinked and sighed.

As he was carrying Milo to his bedroom, he said to his unconscious colleague: "Do you know how many drunk people I had to carry to bed before you? All you silly fools who think I can't drink." As he dropped Milo into bed, a light bulb lit in his head.

A big grin appeared on his face.

"I am SO good! Ah haha.." He chuckled and his eyes fell upon passed out Milo.

Aphrodite almost grinned all the way walking back to his temple. He couldn't wait till tomorrow morning, or afternoon, considering the fact that Milo might not wake up at all till later tomorrow.

He was greeted by Saga who walked in from the back gate of the Pisces Temple.

"Good evening, Aphro." Saga said, "You look very happy tonight."

Aphrodite couldn't help but grinned again.

"I hope my visit wouldn't disturb your good mood." Saga had scheduled a meeting with Aphrodite tonight to brain storm the possible solutions of the Sanctuary budget and spending deficits problem. Aphrodite was known for coming up with good ideas in the Sanctuary higher management team.

"No, Saga." Aphrodite smiled, "nothing is as good as this one." Ignoring Saga's questioning look he didn't explain further.

"Did you just carry out an 'excellent' idea on someone again? You know April Fool's Day only happens once a year. By the way, are you sure we do not need to re-schedule the meeting?" Saga asked, "You smell like somebody had just poured liquor on you."

"Nah…I haven't been drinking this much in a while but it wasn't bad at all." Aphrodite answered, "My mind is so clear and now it's just the right timing to come up with ideas. Come on in."

When the meeting was over and Saga left, it was past midnight already. Aphrodite stretched his arms and went to bed right away.

Tomorrow, he had to get up on time.

Milo woke up with his head hurting like hell. He shifted his position a little bit and recalled that he had been having an unofficial drinking competition with Aphrodite last night. He hated to admit that the last thing he remembered about last night was seeing two Aphrodite sitting in front of him. His girly looking colleague wasn't exaggerating. He sure could drink.

Damn Aphro, at least he was being nice and put him to bed before he left. Milo thought. Since he passed out at the dining table and now he was in bed, Aphrodite must have carried him to the bedroom.

But, something didn't feel right.

Milo laid there for a couple of minutes thinking. When he realized what might not be right….

Slowly, he lifted the comforter that was covering him.

Quickly he put the comforter down back on his body.

Just at this time, his bedroom door opened. Aphrodite walked in with his most caring facial expression and sat down on the bed.

Silence.

More silence.

Milo decided to break the breathtaking silence. He decided to just ask directly.

"Did you just come here this morning?"

"No, I haven't left since last night." Aphrodite said in a soft and low voice.

"…Why…am I not wearing any clothes?"

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow: "You don't remember?"

Milo stared at him.

"Ok." Aphrodite sighed and spoke, "You were drunk and I had to carry you to your bed. When I put you down, you grabbed my neck and pulled me down..."

Milo blinked several times to absorb the information and then put a naughty smile on his face: "So…you lost the #1 Casanova competition to me."

"Huh?" The question was certainly not what Aphrodite had expected. For some reason, Milo never stopped astonishing him in a way or another.

"Well," Milo smirked, "I'm sure you were overwhelmed by my skills."

Pressing the urge to smack Milo, Aphrodite was determined to crush Scorpio's over confidence, so he looked at Milo sympathetically: "Milo, you passed out shortly after you dragged me down."

Dead silence.

"I hated to hurt your feelings when you showed me such affections, and I drank a little bit more than I usually do too yesterday, so…" Controlling himself hard not to laugh and to maintain a serious face, Aphrodite continued, "It happened."

There was absolute no trace of any signs on Milo's face or body that showed he was still breathing.

"Don't worry, I will not tell anyone that you lost." Observing the dramatic result his words caused, Aphrodite felt it was time to wrap it up, so he quickly said it and left the Scorpio Temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**April Fools**

**Chapter 2**

Milo's semi-awake and the end-of-world status had caused several of his peers' concerns. As a result, he got called into the pope's office.

"Is there anything I should be aware of and I'm not aware of yet?" Saga asked.

Milo looked at Saga blankly: "I always wondered how T-rexes feel when they knew they become extinct."

Used to Milo's always extraordinary behaviors, Saga just nodded: "So you just become enlightened about their feelings today."

"It's very sad." Milo said staring at the "golden apple" on the book shelf.

"Okay…" Saga replied patiently, "Sounds like you view yourself as part of the T-rexes specie. Do you care to explain how you and the dinos established blood line relationships?"

Milo sighed: "Something happened between Aphrodite and me last night."

"Of course, you two were drinking like there's no tomorrow."

"How…" Milo widened his eyes, "did you know?"

"Of course I know, Aphrodite smelt like a bottle of liquor in the meeting. It doesn't take an IQ of 300 to figure out who did it with him."

Milo's mind was working in the speed of light: "You had a meeting with him...What time was the meeting?"

"Well, from 8 to…about a little after 12pm."

Milo's eyebrows lifted and then went back to their normal positions: "Saga…You don't know you are a life saver."

Seeing Milo went back to his normal self within seconds, Saga was amused but replied: "Huh, although I'm confused about how I saved anyone's life but anyway, you don't have to tell me."

Milo grinned at Saga: "T-rexes did not go extinct."

Saga frowned at Milo's weird good-bye words but decided not to pursue further on the explanations. He was sure that after the Shaka-Misty-together bomb news, Milo and Aphrodite would not be able to come up with anything to surprise him.

Aphrodite looked up on the clock. It was 5:30pm.

He wondered if it was too late to start finding a dinner date for tonight. To him, eating by himself was one of the top 10 most boring things to do. He knew the non-gold saints were having a gathering tonight at the Sanctuary club but he'd rather have a one-to-one dinner. That left him no choice but to consider his fellow gold saints colleagues.

Should he pay a visit to Mu? No, conversations with Mu sometimes could get too intellectual for him. Last time they went to watch a Shakespeare opera and it didn't go very well. It was probably his fault of not understanding the high-level art.

Should he ask Aldebarian? No, Aldebarian was a good person and he heard he was dating a girl from a village close to the Sanctuary. If you could call the no-conversation-but-shy-smiles-exchange-only dating. Aphrodite smiled when he thought of his big co-worker having blush on his face and scratching his head.

Saga? It was definitely not very wise to poke the pope unless he intended to, which he didn't. At least at this moment he didn't.

Deathmask? Longtime friendships had become too long and he just couldn't view DM as a date.

Aiolia? Everyone knew he's with Marin. Pass.

Shaka? Urrr…Aphrodite painfully remembered the defeat of the golden apple war, which happened about just two days ago. Plus, he's with Misty now. Pass.

Dohko or Shion? Parents and kids all over the world united and tried to conquer generation gaps of merely 20-30 years. Generation gaps of over 200 years? Aphrodite dreaded over the concept.

Milo? Big no no, first of all, dates should be relaxed and romantic. With Milo's presence, Aphrodite was sure he would not get any relaxation. Secondly, Milo seemed always suggesting something else after the dinner. And Last but not least, he recalled Milo's shocked (more accurately, startled) facial expression earlier today. Aphrodite's lips curved up. This time he got his life-long competitor good. No, definitely not wise to contact him now.

Aiolos? Although the Sagittarius saint was 5 years older than him but the lost 13 years of life experience made him somehow like a 14-year-old (in situations like falling in love, that is).

Shura? Shura's serious nature always made Aphrodite to hesitate when he thought of hanging out with him. He was a definitely a good and loyal friend, but would he interpret Aphrodite's dinner date as something deeper?

Camus? Aphrodite came to his last possible dinner date candidate. The ice saint always acted so coldly. And with his recently behaviors, he was not only cold but sneaky. Should he mess with him? When Aphrodite was lost in his own thoughts pondering the possibility of getting someone to dine with him, he felt a strong cosmo approaching and entered his temple.

Milo's cosmo.

Aphrodite quickly came out of his day dream world and put on a playful mask on his face.

"Hello, my darling." He greeted Milo and knew that by calling him "darling" it would probably get Milo annoyed again.

To his surprise, Milo was not annoyed.

"You know, people who called me that…" Milo approached with his extra charming smile and attacked threateningly, "all ended up being swiped off my feet."

"Oh yeah, like your never-fail love invitation letters." Aphrodite counter attacked mercilessly showing his sparkling white teeth, "If my memory served me correctly, someone had broken that chain of doom already."

"So, do you have a fake monk type secret admirer somewhere hiding too?"

"Do I look like I need someone's help to get rid of you?" Aphrodite spoke with proud.

"You don't?" Milo said and started to walk closer to Aphrodite.

When Milo walked to just several feet in front of Aphrodite and was still walking, Aphrodite spoke up.

"You should stop now."

"Why?" Milo replied and walked one step closer.

"Because people should maintain a short distance with each other for politeness purpose?" Aphrodite shrugged.

"Not when they are kissing." Milo walked another step closer.

"I beg you pardon?" Aphrodite almost choked on Milo's words.

"You don't have to beg me now," Milo grinned like a devil, "You can beg me later when we go into the after-kiss part…." He walked one more step toward the now a little tense Pisces saint, "No need to get nervous. We did a lot more than just kissing last night right?"

"If you think you can…" Aphrodite stopped his sentence because he saw Milo's arms reaching out to him and they would surely touch him before he had time to finish his words.

In the next nano second, Aphrodite's cosmo exploded.

The pillar Aphrodite was leaning against on was sacrificed with several other pillars and the stone floors of the Pisces Temple. When the dusts settled down, Milo dig himself out of the debris and found Aphrodite standing at a corner of his temple staring at the mess speechlessly.

"Oh my Athena, what have you done?" Milo blinked at his light blue haired co-worker. The latter threw a mad glare at him.

Aphrodite and Milo were kneeing down on the red carpet in front of the pope's chair.

"I see you are contributing in solving the spending deficit problem." Saga spoke with a neutral tone and both Aphrodite and Milo felt a sweat drop.

It was not a good sign when Saga was acting so calmly at such a situation.

"I have seen the damages of the Pisces Temple and it would cost approximately X amount of Euros to fix it up." Saga folded his arms and leaned back on his chair, "Now what I want to know is, how will you two pay for this cost?"

"Saga, he was the one that attacked me and did the damage. Why am I being punished for this?" Milo cried out when he heard "you two".

"Why would I attack you if you didn't…" Aphrodite yelled at Milo.

Noticing that Aphrodite didn't finish his sentence, Milo spoke back: "I didn't what?"

Aphrodite felt embarrassed and turned his face not to face Milo anymore just to found Saga was looking at him too.

After several seconds, Saga said: "I'm waiting."

Cursing Milo for the 1000th time Aphrodite said in a volume that was as loud as the sound a mosquito could make: "He was trying to…kiss me."

Being right next to Aphrodite, Milo heard it clearly and laughed.

Aphrodite threw a deadly glare at Milo and quickly added: "…without my permission…I had to defend myself."

"Uh huh," Saga tried to maintain a serious face and was secretly glad that the situation was going where he wanted it to be. "Back to my original question, how do you plan to pay for the damage?"

Aphrodite adjusted all parts on his face to squeeze out an expression to show that he was in pain (mentally).

Seeing Milo smirking, Saga said: "The question was for you too, Milo."

Milo looked shocked again: "But I have tried to kiss many people before and no one had ever destroyed a temple not even a hut because of that…." He cut his speech short after noticing Saga's hair was not in a 100% blue color anymore.

"I do not want to hear you two point fingers anymore." Saga said coldly, "I have a project for both of you to work on to pay for the repairs of the Pisces Temple."

Both trouble makers looked up.

"I heard that that you two are very popular and many in the Sanctuary would like to have dates with you. And since you two intended to date most of them anyway to compete for the #1 Casanova title, I did you a favor. I arranged dinner dates for you for the next month. Here's the date schedules." Saga stood up and delivered a print out to Milo and Aphrodite.

"WHAT?" For the first time in life, Mio and Aphrodite expressed the same opinion toward one single thing.

"Of course a fee would be charged to the people who date with you and the earnings will go to the fund to repair the Pisces Temple." Saga said and stared down at both of them, "Are there any problems? If there are, I can arrange to deduct the amount from your monthly pay checks till the damage is fully repaired."

Whoever said Saga was an angel was out of his crazy mind.

"Errr…no problems…" For the 2nd time in life, Milo and Aphrodite agreed on the same thing. Today was indeed a historically memorable day.

"Very good." Saga smiled his trademark angelic smile. His hair was back to 100% blue color.


	3. Chapter 3

**April Fools**

**Chapter 3**

Sitting in the Saints Bar, Milo had been patiently listening to the pink haired bronze saint for the past hour. He hadn't stopped expressing his admiration to Milo's famous "background" and "experience". The young one had an amazing ability to eat and talk at the same time.

This is the 4th night Milo and Aphrodite had to fulfill their assigned duties on the Pisces Temple repair project.

Milo looked over his date's shoulder to see how Aphrodite was doing with his date. They were sitting at a table across the hall way from them.

Aphrodite looked more devastated than the previous three nights. Tonight, his date was a saint trainee that was about 7 or 8 inches taller than him and weighted twice as much as him.

Observing Aphrodite's pale face, Milo almost laughed out loudly. Others might think Aphrodite's skin color was always light and pale like this, but Milo could tell it was paler than normal.

Pisces' face always appeared paler when he was bored. Other than this subtle sign, no one could tell he was really listening to you or not.

The pink haired bronze saint grabbed Milo's hand: "Milo Sama, I have never seen a smile as charming as yours, thank you very much!"

"Oh, my pleasure." Not quite understanding why the bronze saint thanked him, he replied diplomatically anyway.

When the time was finally up for the day, Milo walked his date out of the bar.

"Will I be able to have dinner with you again?" The young person asked full of hope.

"Sure, when you become 16." Milo said smiling. "I don't date minors."

The bronze saint was shocked and happy at the same time. He looked around and then said at Milo's ears: "You won't tell anyone I faked my age, will you, Milo Sama?"

"No." Milo said with an assuring smile. "But you can't do this again."

"I won't." The boy left happily.

Milo turned around to look at Aphrodite and he was waiving his hand at his big date saying goodbye as well.

"Walking back together?" Milo asked like he did in the prior nights.

Aphrodite sighed: "Yeah."

One month went by SLOWLY.

When the last Friday's date was over, Milo took a deep breath and looked at Aphrodite.

"Let's go?"

"I'm going to Greenland tonight to spend the weekend." Aphrodite replied.

"Greenland? Where you trained to be a saint?"

"Yes." Aphrodite replied, "I deserve a break don't I? Thanks to you that I had to trade my dates for money."

For some reason Milo didn't want to spend the weekend without seeing Aphrodite, so he rolled his eyes quickly: "How will you thank me then?"

Aphrodite stared at him: "You think I really meant to thank you?"

"You shouldn't say it if you don't mean it." Milo pulled his face closer to Aphrodite's, "Come on, if I didn't help you out with half of the dates, you have to be in this for one more month."

"Ohhhh…" Aphrodite dragged his tone sarcastically, "I seeee…"

"Then, let's go." Milo grabbed Aphrodite's shoulder.

"Go where?" Aphrodite pulled Milo's arm off his shoulder.

"You are inviting me to Greenland with you for the weekend vacation."

"I don't remember saying that." Aphrodite glared at Milo.

"I'm the best travel partner you'll ever have. You'll never get bored with me around." Milo was sure his persuasion was undeniable.

"That, I'm 200% sure." Aphrodite said. Seeing Milo's puppy looking eyes, he finally gave it in, "All right, you can come with me, but you have to follow my rules."

"No problem! I'm a warrior and I'm the best at following rules."

When Aphrodite and Milo teleported and arrived at the cabin, it was dark and cold. It took Milo a moment to adjust to the sudden change of temperature and environment. Aphrodite turned on the lights and started the fire in the fireplace.

Milo looked around the cabin. On the top of the door frame, there was a big deer head hanging as a decoration. Next to the fireplace, there was a big piece of bear skin on the floor and Aphrodite was sitting on it now adding firewood into the fireplace. The table and chairs looked like cut tree trunks but with a layer of clear paint on them. At the two sides of the cabin feet to feet, there were two wooden beds. There were clean bed sheets, pillows, and comforters on the beds. There were two separate small rooms adjacent to the main cabin and Milo assumed they must be the kitchen and the bathroom.

The cabin did not look luxurious but was very comfy.

"So, you lived here for a long time?" Milo asked.

"Seven years." Aphrodite added another wood log to the fire and got up from the floor to go to the kitchen, "Want some hot coco?"

"Sure." Milo said and followed Aphrodite into the kitchen, "How come the cabin is so clean? Do you teleport back to here to clean it up every day?"

The kitchen was just as clean as the main room. There was no dust at all on the cups that were hanging in the cabinet.

"No way." Aphrodite laughed, "There's a local family that comes in a couple of times a week to clean the cabin. My teacher saved the dad from a bear years ago and they still remember that. The bear skin in the main room was from that day."

"So where's your teacher now?" Milo asked.

Aphrodite's eyes darkened: "…When I came back from the Sanctuary, he was not here anymore…I don't know where he went."

It was rare to see Aphrodite in a depressed mood being him always so playful and all; or maybe this was the real Aphrodite? One of Aphrodite's many sides? Milo wasn't sure. He felt a hug might be proper for time like this.

So he offered one.

Aphrodite's body went stiff for a moment and then Milo felt a pair of hands on his back returning his hug.

"He didn't leave a note." Milo heard Aphrodite's voice next to his ear.

"Maybe he wasn't an emotional person like you." Milo said.

"Are you saying I'm girly?" Aphrodite pulled himself back a step and pushed Milo away.

"No, I said emotional not girly."

"You implied it."

"Did not."

But Aphrodite was out of the thoughts of his teacher now, he quickly padded Milo's arm: "We should sleep. We are going fishing tomorrow otherwise we'll go starve."

The morning was clear and cold. Milo found it difficult to come up with another word to describe the low temperature at Greenland. "Freezing" would not be a good word. Maybe "frozen" was the correct word.

When Milo sat up in the bed, Aphrodite was already all dressed up nice and warm.

"You wear a lot of clothes. I thought people like you and Camus wear short sleeves in places like this."

"That's you Southerners' stereotype." Aphrodite opened the cabinet drawer.

"YOU SOUTHERNERS…I'm already not part of your group." Milo complained and realized he didn't bring any warm clothes with him.

"You can wear mine." Aphrodite grabbed some clothes out of the drawer.

Half an hour later. On the small fishing boat Aphrodite's teacher had.

"Let's do something while we are waiting for the fishes to come by." Milo suggested.

"Okay." Aphrodite handed a cup of hot coffee to Milo. He prepared a whole ice chest of bagged snacks and hot drinks. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's play the speak-the-truth game." Milo said, "We'll take turns to ask each other questions, and you have to say the true answer. Each of us can ask two questions only on one subject and then we take turns."

Aphrodite chuckled: "That's the game Mu told us how to play when he first came to the Sanctuary."

"You want to play it?"

"Ok, we've got nothing else to do."

"What were you thinking before we hit the Wall of Sighs?"

"Can't we talk about something lighter?"

"Hey I'm asking the questions now. I get to ask whatever I want."

"I wished there was a way to break this sucker wall without being dead."

"Seriously? Don't you think it's an honor to die for Athena and the world?"

"It is, but if I have a choice to honor Athena without being dead that'll be better. My turn to ask questions."

"Go ahead."

"Why do you always trying to seduce everybody?"

"Not everybody, only the good looking ones."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Because I want to be the #1 Casanova in the Sanctuary."

"Why is that title so important to you?"

"Because you are trying for that title too."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow: "Why do you have to compete with me? Let me rephrase it. Why do you have to BUG me?"

"Time out. You can't ask more than two questions on one subject. My turn."

"Darn it! You are avoiding the questions."

"Can't break the game's rules."

Time flied by with the questions going back and forth. Aphrodite found this little kid's game was more fun than he thought it would be. When it was mid afternoon and started to get dark, they had owned two buckets of fishes.

After washing up and grilling, they finally got to sit down for food.

"I'm a good travel partner aren't I? Was today more fun than the days you came here alone?" Milo asked while putting the last piece of fish in his mouth.

Aphrodite had to admit: "Yes, not bad."

"Not bad or fun?"

"All right, it was fun." Aphrodite sipped from his glass of wine.

"Did something really happen between us the other day at my temple?" Milo changed the subject.

Aphrodite swallowed the wine and grinned: "You still don't recall anything?"

Milo changed his sitting position a little: "So was it your twin that had the meeting with Saga at the same time you were at my place?"

"Oh, that was why you ran into my temple."

"What's the psychological meaning of someone claiming he slept with another person when in fact it didn't happen?" Milo's lips curved up and made a big angle.

Aphrodite felt his ears warmed up: "I felt like celebrating April Fool's Day early."

"Oh." Milo nodded, "Were your eyes open when you undressed me?"

Aphrodite turned his face to look outside the window, which was all dark by now and there was really nothing much to see.

"Isn't it unfair that you saw me nude without my permission when I'm unconscious?" Milo continued to ask, "When I tried to kiss you without your permission, and you were awake at that time, you destroyed half of a temple?"

Aphrodite ignored Milo and continued to seek for something visible outside the window.

"Hey Aphro, I know you heard me but as a gold saint, you can't even summon up enough courage to look at me and answer my questions?"

This one got Aphrodite. Although he was fully aware that Milo was playing tricks on him, he couldn't ignore this one.

"Ok, what do you REALLY want to ask, Scorpio?"

"Why did you destroy half of the Pisces Temple the other day?" Milo smiled. "Were you afraid of me? Nine out of ten people tend to overreact when they are afraid."

"No, I'm not afraid of you!"

"If I try to kiss you now, will you be afraid?" Milo asked fixing his eyes on Aphrodite's.

Aphrodite did not answer. They just looked at each other's eyes.

Aphrodite watched Milo slowly stood up and pressed his hands on the table and leaned his upper body over.

Milo's face stopped in front of Aphrodite's and he saw his own reflection in Aphrodite's eyes.

"Are you afraid, Aphro…." Milo whispered.

Aphrodite did not move when Milo's lips touched his for a couple of seconds. Milo's lips felt warm and soft.

Aphrodite felled into the bed. Milo followed him to resume his kiss and felt his partner's tongue explored his mouth.

"Huh….French style…" He murmured and started to bite Aphrodite's lips slowly.

During the seconds they detached their lips for air from time to time, "No…" Aphrodite whispered, "I'm no…" His lips were caught in between Milo's again, "…not…" He grabbed the back of Milo's head and began to suck the sweetness, "…afraid…"

"Milo and Aphrodite went to the Milos Island?" Kanon asked the assistant who sat next to him.

"Yes Pope," The assistant answered, "They had filled the time-off form the day before and you had approved them."

"Ok, I forgot." Kanon knew it was Saga who signed the forms. Today was April 1st and the twins had figured out the way to celebrate the holiday – Saga went to the Poseidon's Temple to pretend to be Kanon and Kanon would sit here in the Pope's office to pretend to be Saga. This way, they won't miss any work but could still have some fun.

The assistant handed Kanon a pile of paperwork.

"What is this?" Kanon widened his eyes, "Aphrodite and Milo's time off forms for the next 6 months? Are they out of their minds? They think we got no work to do or what? Do they even have any accrued vacation hours left?"

"They said they wanted to use next year's vacations hours this year." The assistant replied.

"Right! My brother can approve these forms when he comes back. I mean, I'll have to talk to 'Kanon' about setting up a brotherhood vacation trip too."

**The End**


End file.
